I got pulled over
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I remember if I edited this so im sorry if it isn't lol Doesn't state any character name GirlXBoy


I stand outside my brand new car, now pulled over to the side of the road. The man behind me says to place my hands on the hood of my car and spread my legs, so I do so. I place my hands equally apart on the hood of my car, leaning forward. My v-neck blouse falls open in the front and my little black skirt rises slightly as I lean forward. My heart beats like a freight train as he approaches me.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asks.

"No," I respond quietly.

Here I stand in the middle of nowhere. Trees line the street for miles, but there are no people, houses, or even cars in sight. The sun has begun to set and a cool wind blows my skirt a little higher. The young cop comes up behind me and places one hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to the side and look over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. He is tall, maybe six feet and a few inches. He has clean cut brown hair, kind of spiky, and a very light complexion. His eyes are a green-gray, very soft and very sexy. His muscles bulge from beneath his blue uniform and I notice that his name badge is slightly off kilter.

"Why have I been pulled over?" I ask.

He does not answer me. Instead, he pushes my face back to its forward position with a little bit of force. I turn my head back over my shoulder and shoot him a sharp look. Again he pushes my head back.

With one hand on my shoulder, he runs the other hand lightly over my back, down my ass, and over my thighs. Then he reaches around my front and runs his hands over my tits, down my stomach, then stops and my pussy.

"You're wet!" he says with a tone of surprise. "Aren't we a naughty girl?"

"Shouldn't one of your female partners be doing this?" I ask.

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

As I lean forward, the young man presses up against my back. I feel his warm breath on my neck as his lips come closer and closer to me. He presses his lips against my warm skin and kisses me just below my ear. I can feel his cock pressed firmly against my ass. I circle my ass against his crotch to tease him. This doesn't seem to faze him in the least.

He presses himself against me even harder, slowly grinding his cock into my ass. He wraps one hand around my waist and reaches down to the bottom of my skirt. As he reaches up underneath it, I move one hand from atop my car and slap his hand away.

"What makes you think I'd be so easy?" I ask laugh at him. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you touch me like this, right here, out in public?"

"Yes, I do!" he moans as he takes a firm hold of my pussy in one hand. "And you're gonna like it too!"

He slides my panties to one side and rubs his fingers on the outside of my freshly shaved pussy. He uses his other hand to force my body forward, jetting my ass back towards his cock. I try to press back up, but he shoves me down even harder. He forces my pussy lips apart and presses is middle finger hard against my clit. I can feel it pulsating against his fingers, getting harder by the minute. Then he slides his fingers down and inside my dark hole. They slide in with ease as I drip with juice.

I thrust my ass back against his cock. His free hand wraps around my neck and presses down momentarily and then I feel it slide up into my hair. He grabs a handful of it and yanks back.

"I feel you. You're wet and you want me!"

"Yes, I do." I whisper back into his ear.

With my head in his hand, he shoves my face close to the hood of my car. I feel him digging for his cuffs. The sound of metal clinking together echoes in my ears. He yanks my head back up and forces me to the other side of my car. On the side of my car, just out of sight of passerby's, he instructs me to get on my knees. I stand there in front of him in defiance, a little smirk on my face. With my hands in the cuffs stretched out in front of me, he forces me to my knees in the grass.

He pulls his zipper down as his cock pops out. It is long and hard, dripping with pre-cum. He tilts my head back and rubs it against my lips.

I open my mouth a little and lick my lips. He rubs his cock back and forth against my lips and then puts the tip in my mouth. I open my mouth and circle my tongue around the top, sucking the pre-cum off the tip. He holds my head back and thrusts his cock deep into my mouth. All eight inches are deep inside my throat, almost gagging me.

"That's right bitch," he moans. "You fucking suck that cock! Wrap your lips around it tighter and bob on it!"

Hands still in cuffs, I reach up and grab a hold of his cock and slide it deep inside my mouth. I run my tongue over it in circles and bob up and down, faster and faster. I grab his nuts and give them a little squeeze. Then I pull my mouth of his cock and run my tongue over his nuts. He moans louder and louder.

"You like that?" I ask him. "You like it when I suck your cock?"

"Ahhhh...FUCK!" I hear him scream, as he thrusts his cock back in my mouth again. "Don't stop sucking it!"

I tighten my lips around his cock and slide my mouth all the way down the shaft, sucking harder and my mouth goes down. I have it all in my mouth. Then I slide my mouth to the tip and using my hands, I stroke the shaft as I suck, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. Then, just as suddenly as he shoved it in my mouth, he pulls it out.

He reaches down and pulls me up off of the grass. Hard cock still waving in the breeze, he leads me down the side of this little hill and through some trees. He finds a spot in the grass near a tree stump and tells me to lie down. I lay on the ground with my hands resting on my stomach. I move my wrists around as the cuffs leave little marks on them.

He gets down on his stomach, face at my pussy, and lifts my skirt. Then he grabs a hold of my thighs and pulls them apart. I press my ass hard to the ground so that he cannot take my panties off. But that's not what he goes after.

He firmly rubs his hands over the outside of my panties. They are stained with the pussy juice that has been leaking out onto them. He grabs a hold of the sides and pulls the sides into my pussy, rubbing them all around the inside. It feels so amazing that I stop pressing my ass to the ground. That is when he tears them off and throws them aside. There I am, pussy completely exposed, dripping wet.

He runs his tongue on the outside of my pussy lips first, sopping up any pussy juice that is there. Then he spreads the lips and runs his tongue up and down the slit, stopping at my clit. Using the tip of his tongue, he massages the clit in little circles. I can feel it pulsate on his tongue as it gets warmer. I squirm a little but mostly just so that I can rub my pussy on his face.

His tongue makes its way down the slit and closer to my deep, dark hole. With one hand he uses his fingers to play with my clit. The other hand finds its way to my ass while his tongue plunges in and out of my pussy. He sticks a finger deep inside my ass. I scream out a little but then settle down. I find myself thrusting my pussy towards his mouth every time that he stops for even a second.

"You like that, don't you?" he smirks.

"God yes," I gasp. "Please, take these cuffs off of me. I promise I'll behave."

He stops what he is doing to take the cuffs off. I rub my wrists a little as they are a bit sore and then lay back down. I motion for him to come back between my legs and commence the munching again. This time though, I tell him to straddle my face. He shoves his tongue back into my pussy as I grab his cock and put it in my mouth. I grind my pussy all over his face and I bob up and down on his cock. I can feel his cock throbbing in my mouth and taste it as it drips cum onto my lips.

"Stop!" he yells. "I'm not ready to come yet."

He raises his body from on top of me and sits up. I straddle him in the grass, shoving my tits onto his face.

"Grab them," I tell him. "Play with them."

He grabs a hold of my tits and rubs on them as I slide my pussy across the top of his cock, making sure that he doesn't go inside of me. My nipples get harder as I slide back and forth. He takes them in his fingers and pinches until they are red. Pain shoots through my tits and down my back, but I like it. He puts one tit in his mouth while he twists the other tit's nipple and then switches.

"I wanna fuck you so bad!" he moans.

I get up from his lap and walk over to the tree stump. He follows me over and sits down carefully. The large oak stump makes a perfect little bench for us. He sits down at the edge of the stump with his legs spread just slightly. I sit down on his lap facing the same direction and slowly move up and down. His cock slides deep inside of me, hitting that G-spot each time. Every time that I rise up, he grabs my hips and forces me back down. As my pussy swallows his cock, I grind my ass against his crotch, making little circles, then raise back up. He thrusts harder and harder each time I bounce.

"Ride me bitch!" he yells.

I bounce back up and off of his lap. I turn and face him, sliding my pussy back onto his cock. My pussy juice runs down his shaft and he takes a finger and wipes it up. He offers me a taste of myself but I put his finger in his own mouth, grinning the whole time. My tits bounce against his face as his cock throbs inside of me.

"You like that?" I ask him coyly. "You like this pussy? You like it when I fuck you?"

"That's right. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you ain't gonna be able to sit down."

"Am I your bitch?" I scream. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Each time I scream for it to be a little harder he grabs my shoulders and shoves more of his cock deep inside me. He reaches up my back and grabs for more of my hair. Yanking my head back, he thrusts harder and harder. I wrestle out from his grasp and stand up.

"What are you doing?" he cries.

I don't answer him. Instead, I get on the stump, resting on all fours. I am at the perfect height for him. He grabs my hips and works his cock back into my pussy. I lean forward and every time that I do, he pulls me back. He continuously thrusts in and out, pausing only to get a better grip on my hips. He begins to let go of my hips and reaches up with one had, grabbing my tit. The other hand finds its way to my pussy and down to the clit. With each thrust of his cock deep inside of me, he circles my clit with two fingers. My pussy tightens around his cock, tighter and tighter.

Finally he pulls it out. I look back over my shoulder to see him stroking himself. I watch him for a moment, using my own fingers to massage my clit. Then he comes up behind me again, this time spreading my ass apart. I feel the head of his cock rub the inside of my asshole. He gently rubs it around the outside and eases it in a little at a time. I tense up.

He reaches with his hand and sticks one finger inside my pussy and another on my clit to relax me. He works his fingers inside of me as a method of distraction. He is now almost all the way inside my ass.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Um hum," I whimper.

He slowly slides his cock in and out of my ass, moving only centimeters at a time. He feels me tighten back up so he begins to play with the pussy a little harder to make me relax. As I relax he moves his cock in and out a little faster. I moan in surprising pleasure.

"Harder!"

"Harder?" he asks me.

"Yeah...harder!"

One hand still massaging the pussy and the other on my shoulder, he slams his cock inside of me. I scream at the top of my lungs, "Oh, shit!"

He forces his cock deeper and deeper into my ass with every little whimper. As he pounds away my pussy swells with anticipation. He tries to slide his fingers inside of me but I am ready to cum. He pounds faster and faster and faster.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

I take a brief look back over my shoulder. He has pulled his cock out and is smacking it against my ass. As I start to raise up, he pushes me back on all fours, ass in the air.

"Stay there!" he commands.

I watch him as he runs his hands quickly up and down the shaft of his cock. He pounds away furiously while he bites his lower lip. I hear him grunt and moments later I feel his warm cum shoot up onto my back and into my hair.

Cock still hard, he rams me from behind, shoving his cock into my wet pussy. There mere sight of him cumming on me has me ready to explode myself. With just a few thrusts forward, my cunt tightens around his cock, as if to suck all the remaining juice from him. I arch my back and scream. He pulls his cock out, pulls me up to face him, and slaps it across my face.

I never did find out why he pulled me over!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! The next chapter for Hung like a Horse should be up tomorrow!**


End file.
